When flowers are purchased at a commercial florist's establishment, they are often packaged in a vase which may range in character from a plastic "throw-away" type (intended only for transport of the flowers to the intended recipient) to vases of glass, ceramic, etc. which may have a substantial intrinsic value of their own. A common problem associated with the sale and transport of flowers contained in such vases is their very poor stability; i.e., the vases are typically relatively tall and slender with narrow bases. While this presents an attractive appearance when situated on an immovable surface, considerable difficulty is encountered in transporting such a package. There is therefore a need for temporarily stabilizing such containers during transport. Such need may be encountered, for example, in conveying flowers in a delivery truck or, particularly, in a personal car. In addition to the possibility of damaging the flowers and the vehicle interior (as by water spillage), there is also the potential for dangerously distracting the driver who tends to reach for a container if it should be peripherallyobserved to be tipping over.
Similarly, potted plants are often emplaced in containers which are somewhat top heavy and, while not as unstable as flowers disposed in a tall, slender vase, they are nonetheless prone to tip over or slide around during transport, particularly in a personal automobile.
Therefore, those skilled in the art will readily appreciate that there has been a long standing need for an efficient means to reliably provide temporary stability to such floral and plant containers in order that they can be safely transported to their destination without fear of their tipping over. It is to this end that my invention is directed.